Rayladdin
TgParody of the 1992 film, Aladdin. Cast *Aladdin - Ray Kon (Beyblade) *Jasmine - Mariah Wong (Beyblade) *Genie - Felix the Cat (Felix the Cat) *Jafar - The Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) *Iago - Winslow T. Oddball (CatDog) *Old Jafar - Herman Hermann (The Simpsons) *Abu - Tyson's Meowth (Pokémon Advanced Challenge) *Three Harmen Balcony Girls - Mermaids (Peter Pan) *Gigantic Genie - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Rajah - Galux (Beyblade) *Three Harmen Balcony Girls' Mother - Ms. Grunion (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Magic Carpet - Buckbeak the Hipogriff (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) *Sultan - Mayor (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul - Clayton (Tarzan) *Razoul's henchmen - Clayton's Men (Tarzan) *Peddler - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Gazeem the Thief - Lord Ralphscoe *Prince Achmed - Paul (Pokémon) *Omar; Melon Seller - Brian Griffin (Family Guy) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Elephant Abu - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) *Woman at the Window - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Princess Anna and Queen Elsa (frozen) *Necklace Man and Woman - Tiana and Prince Naveen (the princess and the frog) *Fat Ugly Lady - Aunt Grizelda (The Lorax 2012) *Two Hungry Children - Brother Bear and Sister Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Carl Carlson and Lenny Leonard (The Simpsons) *Pot Seller - The Onceler (The Lorax 2012) *Nut Seller - Woody Woodpecker *Necklace Seller - Goofy (Disney) *Fish Seller - Magikarp Salesman (Pokémon) *Fire Eater - himself *Magic Lamp - Blue Emerald (Sonic 06) *Boy wanting an apple - Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) *'Laddie'; Dog Genie - Doger (Oliver and Company) *Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) and Miss Red (Tom and Jerry meet Sherlock Holmes) *Sheep Genie - Mareep (Pokémon) *Camel Abu - Reginald (Jonah:A Veggietales Movie) *Horse Abu - Pharfignewton (Animaniacs) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Kevin (Up) *Turtle Abu - Squirtle (Pokémon) *Car Abu - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Old Man Genie - Master Roshi (Dragon Ball Z) *Little Boy Genie - Dash (The Incredibles) *Fat Man Genie - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Peter Griffin (family guy) *53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Rio) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Lois Griffin (family) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Various Animals (Fantasia 2000) *Leopard Genie - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) *Goat Genie - Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) *Harem Genie - Selena Gomez *95 White Persian Monkeys - Banderlog monkeys (the jungle book) *60 Elephants - Colonel Hathi and his elephant troops (the jungle book) *Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bears - Barbaloots (The Lorax) *Lions - Lions and Lionesses (The Lion King) *Brass Bands - The Whos of Whoville (Dr. Seuss How the Grinch Stole Christmas) *40 Fakirs - Themselves *Cooks and Bakers - Themselves *Birds that 'warble on key'- Swansee Swans (The Lorax) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Super-Spy Genie - Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Teacher Genie - Mr. Garrison (South Park) *Table Lamp Genie - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *Bee Genie - Barry (Bee Movie) *Submarine Genie - Bailey (Finding Dory) *One of Flamingos - Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) *Rajah as Cub - Ryan (The Wild) *Toy Abu - Gary the Snail (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Snake Jafar - Snake (The Legend of Tarzan) *Cheerleader Genies - Esquire girls (my little pony: Esquire girls) *Genie Jafar - Judge Doom (Toon) (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Scenes *Rayladdin - part 1- Arabian Night/A Dark Night *Rayladdin - part 2- Ray Kon on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Rayladdin - part 3- Ray Fights Paul/"One Jump Ahead (reprise)" *Rayladdin - part 4- Princess Mariah's Dream *Rayladdin - part 5- The Mayor and Joker's conversation/Mariah Runs Away *Rayladdin - part 6- Trouble at the Marketplace/Joker's Sinister Plan *Rayladdin - part 7- Ray Arrested/Mariah confronts Joker *Rayladdin - part 8 - Escaping with Herman Hermann *Rayladdin - part 9 - The Cave of Wonders/The Blue Emerald *Rayladdin - part 10- A Narrow Escape *Rayladdin - part 11- The All-Powerful Felix/"Never Had a Friend like me" *Rayladdin - part 12 - The Mayor Upbraiding Joker *Rayladdin - part 13 - Ray's First Wish *Rayladdin - part 14 - Joker Makes His Move/"Prince Rali" *Rayladdin - part 15 - The Mayor rides The Hippogriff *Rayladdin - part 16 - Ray Argues with Felix/Ray Goes to Mariah *Rayladdin - part 17 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *Rayladdin - part 18 - Ray almost spills the beans/Ray and Mariah's kiss *Rayladdin - part 19 - Ray Gets Ambushed/Felix Saves Ray's Life *Rayladdin - part 20 - The Joker gets Exposed *Rayladdin - part 21 - Ray's Depression/Winslow steals the Blue Emerald *Rayladdin - part 22 - The Announcement/Felix's New Master is The Joker *Rayladdin - part 23 - Joker's Dark Wishes *Rayladdin - part 24 - "Prince Rali (reprise)" *Rayladdin - part 25 - The End of the Earth *Rayladdin - part 26 - Joker takes over Agrabah *Rayladdin - part 27 - Ray VS. Joker *Rayladdin - part 28 - Happy End in Agrabah *Rayladdin - part 29 - End Credits Gallery Ray Kon as Aladddin.jpg|Ray Kon as Aladdin Mariah Wong as Princess Jasmine.jpg|Mariah Wong as Princess Jasmine Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4242.jpg|The Mermaids from Mermaid Lagoon as Three Harem Balcony Girls Joker in Batman The Animated Series.jpg|The Joker as Jafar Mayor of Townsville (TV Series).jpg|The Mayor as The Sultan Paul-0.jpg|Paul as Prince Achmed Tangled Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel as Woman at the window Felix the Cat.png|Felix the Cat as The Genie Movie used Aladdin (1992) clips, games, anime, TV shows and movies used Peter Pan (1953) Bee Movie Dr Seuss the cat in the hat Bonkers Dumbo Jonah: a veggietales movie Oliver and company Rio Dragon Ball Z The Incredibles Family Guy Donald Duck Cartoons South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut The Wild The Jungle Book (1967) The Lion King Finding Dory The hunchback of Notre Dame Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes Sonic the hedgehog '06 (2006) All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 Danny Phantom Woody woodpecker cartoons Aladdin (1992) The Brave Little Toaster The Muppets Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas Horton hears a Who! Selena Gomez's tv show clips and music videos The Legend of Tarzan My Little Pony: Esquire Girl Beyblade 2000 The Emperor's New Groove Beyblade G Revolution Beyblade V-Force Tarzan (1999) The Adventures of Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) Batman: The Animated Series (1994) The Lorax (2012) Pokemon Diamond and Pearl series The Simpsons Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish The Princess and the Frog (2009) Lord Ralphscoe Frozen (2013) Pokemon Advanced Battle Tangled (2010) Felix the Cat: the Movie The Berenstain Bears The Powerpuff Girls The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) Pokémon Mulan Up CatDog Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) Fantasia 2000 Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988) Felix the Cat Cartoons Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Ray&Mariah